Dovewings Secret Book 1
by Sm53227-AKA-nerd
Summary: It has been 1 moon ever since firestar died, and everyone thinks that peace is settling over. When dovewing starts expecting kits, and she does not want that one cat to be the father. R
1. Prolouge

Dovewing padded around the shadowclan border, worry in her eyes. She sat down for a while as she lost track of time. The sun rose up ahead and she frowned. It has been 1 moon ever since the battle with the dark forest and she needed to tell tigerheart that she was with someone else now. She finally gave up on telling tigerheart and headed home her head dragging and she padded into camp.

"Where did you go?" Asked the sweet tone of her mate, bumblestripe. She smiled and turned around to see his pale grey coat.

"No where important" she replied but knew she lied. Jayfeather walked by with catmint in his jaws. And stared at her, even though he was blind. He then walked toward the medicine cat den. Dovewing felt something in her stomach making her flinch.

"You okay?" Asked bumblestripe as he started to groom her fur down. She noticed that she was bristling in fear.

"Just stomach pains." She replied steadily back, but she knew there was more to it. "I am gonna get something from jayfeather" she said and without a reply she ran to the medicine cat den, and leafpool was there also. "My stomach hurts" whined dovewing.

leafpool stared at dovewing her eyes piercing in her fur. She padded over with berries in her mouth and set them in front of dovewing. She started to eat and leafpool felt her stomach with her tail and nodded. "What do you think, jayfeather?" She asked and looked towards jayfeather.

he looked towards his mother and at dovewing. "She is too young" he replied grumpily. And padded towards the 2 she-cats. "She is only 21 moons" he continued.

"what is wrong with me?" She asked the two medicine cats while they fought. she twitched her tail in frustration.

"I was 18 moons when it happened to me" hissed leafpool but tried to be calm to her son. While the mother and son were fighting, dovewing began to wonder when they will make up fully.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME" she screamed at the medicine cats. They glared at her and she shrugged.

"Dovewing, you are expecting kits!" Meowed leafpool excitedly. Dovewing felt Like throwing up and she ran out if the medicine cat den. She never had anything with bumblestripe yet, so how was she pregnant? She thought for a moment then hissed as she ran into the forest. i am gonna kill you tigerheart she told herself, but knew she could not be a murder. She stopped by the edge of the lake thinking of ways she could keep this secret.

"i could be like squirrelflight! But i will keep the kits and make bumblestripe believe that he is the father" she meowed to herself. "Or i could give them to tigerheart and lie that they were killed, or i could tell bumblestripe the truth." She clawed at the grass in frustraion. "I will be like spiderleg, and daisy" she said sadly.

A body stalked toward dovewing. Oh no she was listening she thought. She stood on all four feet ready to attack.

Ivypool jumped out of the shadow her mouth gaping. "No way" she said to her sister as she looked at her stomach. Dovewing nodded. She explained how she loved him no more, but is now expecting his kits.

"What will you tell bumblestripe?" Asked ivypool. Dovewing thought for a moment, and almost forgot that she has her senses. She cast them out to shadowclan camp and saw tigerheart with his mother, complaining about how they will attack another clan.

He padded along with his mother. "Why do we have to attack, tawnypelt?" He asked wearily. They were in shadowclan camp, and every cat was there.

"We need to look strong, and i dont agree with this fight either" she told her son and dipped her head To towan claw who padded toward them.

"Blackstar wants to look strong for his last life, so that is why we are attacking thunderclan!" He meowed and sat down beside his mate. "Every cat here? Good, we are gonna train for the rest of the day, then launch the attack at night. So i am gonna send a border patrol to check if thunderclan has anything new to report" he meowed and padded of.

dovewing was in shadowclan so long that ivypool started to worry. "Sorry, shadowclan is planning an attack" she looked into her sisters eyes worry taking over her.


	2. Allegiances

Thunderclan...

Leader:Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

App: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

App: Lillypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

App: Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molefoot-brown-cream tom

Cherryfrost-ginger she-cat

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat (Mother of lionblazes kits- Heatherkit, golden tabby she-cat. Swiftkit, dark grey tom. And Silverkit, a pale grey and silver tabby she-cat)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Supposedly expecting bumblestripes kits)

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan...

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles (mother of blackstars kits: Whitekit, a white Leafkit, dark brown tabby tom)

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting owlclaws kits)

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Windclan...

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Queens:

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (supposedly expecting breezepelts kits)

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

App Willowshine

Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Cats outside the clan

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes


End file.
